Jump Dash
|Używający = |Opis ataku = Wyskok do przodu w trakcie skoku}} – umiejętność pojawiająca się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Polega na wykonaniu dodatkowego skoku w przód, podczas znajdowania się w powietrzu. Jump Dash działa tylko wtedy, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych przeciwników ani innych celów w które może wskoczyć Homing Attack. W początkowej fazie ataku Sonic jest zwinięty w kulkę, a później powraca do normalnej formy. Opis Sonic Adventure Jump Dash po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Sonic Adventure, gdzie korzystać z niego może tylko Sonic. Wykonuje się go tylko podczas skoku. Jump Dash pozwala Sonicowi skoczyć do przodu, zostawiając po sobie niebieski ślad. Wykonanie tej umiejętności wiąże się jednak z pozbawieniem się formy kulki, co tym samym odsłania gracza na obrażenia ze strony przeciwników. Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2 z Jump Dasha mogą korzystać Sonic i Shadow. Sonic zostawia za sobą niebieski ślad, a Shadow żółty. W trybie wieloosobowym z umiejętności korzystają Amy i Metal Sonic, którzy zostawiają kolejno: różowy i niebieski ślad. Jump Dash funkcjonuje podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure, ale pozwala przeskakiwać dłuższe dystanse. Seria Advance Sonic może korzystać z Jump Dasha we wszystkich trzech częściach trylogii Sonic Advance. W Sonic Advance i Sonic Advance 2 umiejętność wykonywana jest po dwukrotnym wciśnięciu prawej lub lewej strzałki w trakcie skoku. Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach wykonanie Jump Dasha wiąże się z wystawieniem na obrażenia ze strony przeciwników. Poza tym w Sonic Advance 2 zdolność można wykonać po uprzednim wykorzystaniu Insta-shield. W Sonic Advance 3 Sonic może korzystać z Jump Dasha kiedy jest w parze z Cream. Amy również ma możliwość korzystania ze zdolności, jeśli jest w parze z Soniciem. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Jump Dash wykonują wszystkie postacie, jeśli liderem jest szybka postać (Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Espio). Każda postać zostawia za sobą ślad w innym kolorze. Kiedy postać szybkości wykona Jump Dash, pozostałe postacie również to uczynią. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier, Jump Dash z Sonic Heroes może posłużyć w celach ofensywnych. Zadaje przeciwnikom takie same obrażenia jak Homing Attack, co oznacza że im wyższy poziom ma postać, tym skuteczniejszy będzie Jump Dash. Shadow the Hedgehog W grze Shadow the Hedgehog tylko Shadow może posługiwać się Jump Dashem. Wykonuje go w taki sam sposób jak w Sonic Heroes. Atak może zranić przeciwnika przy kontakcie. Super Shadow również może korzystać ze zdolności. Jeśli uderzy w przeszkodę, to uniesie się, lub opadnie. Seria Rush W grach Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure z Jump Dasha korzysta tylko Sonic. Umiejętność działa podobnie jak w grach spod tytułu Sonic Advance. Aby ją wykonać należy wcisnąć przycisk R w trakcie skoku. Odpowiednik Jump Dasha u Blaze jest Burst Hover. Seria Rivals W grach Sonic Rivals i Sonic Rivals 2, Jump Dash może być wykonywany przez każdą grywalną postać. Postacie zostawiają za sobą ślad w odpowiednik kolorze. Poza tym zdolność działa tak samo jak w trójwymiarowych grach. Po wyskoczeniu do przodu postać opuszcza formę kulki i staje się podatna na ataki przeciwników. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 W Sonic the Hedgehog 4 z umiejętności Jump Dash mogą korzystać Sonic i Metal Sonic. Zdolność działa podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, ale ma mniejszy zasięg. Po wyskoku do przodu postacie opadają w dół, odsłaniając się na obrażenia ze strony przeciwników. Sonic Unleashed Jump Dash pojawia się jako umiejętność Sonica. W wersji na Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 jest za wolny do nabierania prędkości, ale przydaje się do szybkiego przemierzania miast. Po zdobyciu ulepszenia Air Boost Shoes Jump Dash może być wykorzystany tylko po wyczerpaniu się licznik na dole ekranu, ponieważ Air Boost dzieli z Jump Dashem ten sam przycisk i ma pierwszeństwo. W wersji na PlayStation 2/Wii Jump Dash posiada mały zasięg i nie przydaje się do eksploracji. Można go wykorzystać do niszczenia przeciwników, którzy stoją za blisko aby można było wykonać Homing Attack. Sonic Colors W wersji na Wii Sonic korzysta z umiejętności podobnie jak w Sonic Unleashed. Jump Dash może być wykorzystany tylko po wyczerpaniu się licznik na dole ekranu, ponieważ Air Boost dzieli z Jump Dashem ten sam przycisk i ma pierwszeństwo. W wersji na Nintendo DS Jump Dash może być wykonany w dowolnym momencie podczas przebywania w powietrzu, poprzez wciśnięcie przycisku A/B. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations Jump Dash ma krótszy zasięg niż w Sonic Unleashed. Mogą z niego korzystać Nowoczesny Sonic (domyślnie) i Klasyczny Sonic (po zdobyciu ulepszenia pozwalającego wykonywać Homing Attack). Jump Dash Klasycznego Sonica jest krótszy od nowoczesnego. Odmiany Homing Attack Atak polegający na automatycznym wskoczeniu w przeciwnika lub dany obiekt. Zwykle zastępuje Jump Dash, jeśli w pobliżu są przeciwnicy lub dane obiekty. Air Boost Powietrzna odmiana Boosta. Działa podobnie jak Jump Dash, ale pozwala przelecieć dłuższy dystans, jednocześnie niszcząc napotkanych przeciwników i zbierając pierścienie. W przeciwieństwie do Jump Dasha zużywa licznik Boosta. Triangle Jump Odmiana Jump Dasha przydatna podczas przemieszczania się w ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Pozwala przeskakiwać od ściany do ściany i w niektórych grach krótko po nich biegać. Galeria Jump Dash SADX.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Jump Dash SA2 Sonic.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Jump Dash SA2 Shadow.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Jump Dash SA2 Amy.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Jump Dash SA2 Metal Sonic.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Jump Dash Advance.png|''Sonic Advance'' Amy Jump Dash SA3.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Jump Dash Team Sonic.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Jump Dash Team Dark.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Jump Dash Team Rose.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Jump Dash Team Chaotix.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Jump Dash Rush.png|''Sonic Rush'' Ciekawostki * W grach Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2 i Sonic Unleashed wykonanie Jump Dasha w niektórych miejscach powoduje zwiększenie wysokości skoku gracza z nieznanych przyczyn. Kategoria:Umiejętności Sonica Kategoria:Umiejętności Tailsa Kategoria:Umiejętności Knucklesa Kategoria:Umiejętności Amy Kategoria:Umiejętności Cream Kategoria:Umiejętności Biga Kategoria:Umiejętności Shadowa Kategoria:Umiejętności Rouge Kategoria:Umiejętności Omegi Kategoria:Umiejętności Espio Kategoria:Umiejętności Charmy'ego Kategoria:Umiejętności Vectora Kategoria:Umiejętności Silvera